(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light emitting diodes (LED), in particular to LED panel as a light source.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an LED chip or chips array 10 mounted on a substrate 12 to form an LED light source. The light rays A1, A2 emitted from the LED panel typically subtends a narrow angle nearly normal to the LED panel. Such a light source does not illuminate the areas outside the subtended angle, i.e. the light source is not omnidirectional. In most applications, it is desirable for the light source to be omnidiectional, so it can illuminate a bigger area.